


Ghost Hunting

by Electrikatty



Category: Night In The Woods (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angus is great with, Bear hugs, Gen, Gregg-centric, Guilt, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Return of Gregg's crossbow, Spoilers, budum tss, wait for it...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 09:26:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11825838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Electrikatty/pseuds/Electrikatty
Summary: When Gregg had first fallen asleep on the couch that night it was fairly easy. After his dreams go bad, he feels that something isn't right...(SPOILERS: I wanted to know how the gang reacted when they realized that Mae had disappeared in the middle of the night. So I decided to write that and add some angst because I can. Whoops.)





	Ghost Hunting

**Author's Note:**

> Just a forewarning that this fanfic will have NITW spoilers! Don’t read any more if you haven’t finished the game yet.  
> This is a Gregg-centric story after hanging out with mainly Gregg. This takes place after Mae decides to leave after her heart-to-heart with Gregg on the couch. I wanted to know what the crew would have been feeling and their reactions after Mae disappeared while feeling awful. I saw it as a great opportunity for some angst and hurt/comfort. ;)  
> Hope you enjoy!

“Angus!” Gregg awoke with a start, immediately clamping a hand over his mouth when he realized he had yelled. He hoped he hadn’t woken his sleeping boyfriend in the other room. His breathing was heavy, stemming from his horrid nightmare. 

He had dreamed of Bea suffering alone through her depression, and all he could do was watch, unable to speak or move even though his entire being was screaming to do  _ something _ . He could only stand and watch as Casey struggled to live on the streets. Mae being chased by hooded people with guns and he could only watch. Angus being thrown into cupboard after cupboard and  _ all he could do was watch and- _

“Gregg, bug, you’re ok. You’re sitting on the couch at home, and we’re all safe here. You don’t have to worry, bug, we’re safe.”

There was Angus to the rescue. Gregg wondered if he had been thinking out loud. He cringed at the idea. Angus was hugging him on the couch and rubbing circles in his back. Gregg absolutely loved Angus’s hugs, he gave the best ones, but he felt that this situation was a bit backward. Usually, Gregg was the one comforting Angus after a hard night. He couldn’t help but feel awful as he relaxed in his love’s arms. 

“Do you feel better now?” Angus asked.

Gregg paused, then shrugged.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

Gregg shook his head and hugged Angus tighter.

“That’s ok. Take your time.”

They sat like that a while longer, Angus even began to rock him to soothe his remaining tears and hiccups, and Gregg found himself being lulled back to sleep against his will. He didn’t want to go back to sleep. He could just be thrown back into the nightmare, he worried. He also felt a lingering sense of dread for no reason he could think. Something felt… off. 

Bea, Gregg wondered how long she’d been watching, whispered from a distance away, probably thinking Gregg was asleep again.

“Uh, Angus? As much as I hate to interrupt, I can’t find Mae.”

Ok now Gregg was wide awake. 

“Did you check the bathroom? The kitchen?”

“Yeah, God, I even checked under the effin’ desk. I can’t find her.”

Without any thought of how messy and tear-stained his face appeared, he looked up at them and said, “She probably- no, definitely- went to the mines.”

As he wiped his face roughly with his sleeve, his friends’ eyes went wide. Bea sighed. “Aw, sh- you’re right.”

Gregg looked at Angus as Bea let loose a string of panicked curses. Angus looked conflicted and afraid. He took a breath and said, “As much as I’d hate for you to go out looking with us after a bad night, I know I can’t stop you.”

Gregg smiled. “Yep.” He moved to hop up off the couch. “‘Sides, I feel a little better now because I have the best boyfriend in the world to let me have a good cry.” He went into his bedroom and grabbed his crossbow and bolts. He made his way back to his friends.

“Who’s ready for some ghost hunting?”

 

You never really realize how loud you are until you have to be quiet. At least, that’s how Gregg felt while sneaking through the woods with Angus and Bea. What made it worse was that it was Autumn and leaves were falling off the trees and crumbling up to where when you stepped on them they would crunch under your feet. 

That also meant a certain cat dragging her feet left a path of disturbed leaves.

Gregg really wanted to talk. Fill the silence. Say something. But he knew that he needed to be quiet. He wondered if his friends felt the same way. Probably not; they weren’t the talkative type.

Gregg realized he was mentally rambling and wondered how one could do that.

Someone tugged him behind a tree. “Wha-”

Bea roughly motioned for him to be quiet. There was someone talking.

“Are you actually a ghost? Or just some… guy?”

That was Mae talking.

Gregg peaked around the tree. Mae had her back turned to the hidden crew, and she was talking to a hooded figure who stood up the hill from her, but the conversation was very one-sided as far as Gregg could tell.

“What is this thing in my head?” Mae asked the figure.

“What do we do?” Angus asked when Gregg turned back to them.

“Are you doing this?” Mae rambled on.

“Um, I could, maybe, snipe him?” Gregg suggested quickly. He knew that they didn’t have much time.

“Why is this happening to me?”

Bea looked at him incredulously as he got into position and prepared a bolt. “You can do that?”

“I’ve had practice.” He didn’t even look at her as he grew focused on his objective: Attack quietly. “I have to try.”

“Talk!!!!” Mae screamed, effectively startling them all.

“You’ve got this,” Angus assured him.

Gregg pulled back the bolt. “I hope so.”

It was silent only a few seconds longer as Gregg prepared himself for the shot. He had to aim over her head or else…

“Fine. Let’s do this.”

Mae started walking.

“Time’s up.”

And he released.

The hooded man crumbled as he was shot. The three took this as an opportunity to get close to Mae. To protect her.

“Nice shot,” Bea commented.

“I wasn’t aiming for his shoulder!” Gregg argued.

The hooded man yelled and Gregg yelled back with more than twice as much vigor. And swears. Plenty more swears. The man howled pitifully as he fled.

Gregg’s attention turned right back to Mae. “You ok, dude?”

Mae was entirely out of it when she finally said, “Where did…”

“Hey, jerk. Why are you out here by  _ yourself _ ?”

**Author's Note:**

> A bit short for my liking but whatever.  
> I love kudos and comments, but mostly comments. <3


End file.
